Hero time in the real world
by Theodore14
Summary: I get the omnitrix and alpha nanite in the real world


Theodore POV

I was sitting in my room waiting for time to fly before I could head outside to my bus stop without being to early when there was this bright flash in my room and professor paradox was standing infront of me "what the" was all I was able to say before paradox cut me off "hello young Theodore, I know this must be confusing but I need you to trust me and take this" he said as he handed me a omnitrix and black small ball. I took both of them and put the omnitrix on before the black ball liquidated in my hand seeping into me then I blacked out. When I came too school was about to start and all of my clothes fell of cause I was buff so I put on some clothes that where super tight originally but where now a perfect fit along with a belt blue jeans, tank top, hightop converse, black shirt, and green jacket with the sleeves rolled up before grabbing my bag and rushing outside making it to the city bus stop and I see my friend Mc there "sup man, you late as well" I asked as I then stopped next to him "yeah, come on the city bus already passed according to my bus buddy" he said as we walked down Whalley Ave towards down town.

I turned to him "so your not gonna question me" I asked as he then turned to look at me "about what" he asked before I pointed to my entire body "I'm muscular now and skinny instead of weak and fat dude" I said as he then realized "bro I just woke up ok and what's with the omnitrix" he said pointing at the dam thing "everything is because of professor paradox" I said as we walked "well transform and get us to school already" he said as we stopped walking down the empty street "uh this is creepy" I said gesturing to the whole street that was empty "yeah it is" he said before walking into the street and looking both ways "no cars for miles" he said as I then activated the omnitrix and green lines spread on my lower arm looking like circuits from generator Rex "bro your eyes are green" Mc said as he walked back onto the sidewalk "well this is different" I said before turning the dial passing rath, lodestar, squidstrictor, rocks, antigravitesla, sandbox, decagon vreedle, shellhead, and snakepit before landing on fasttrack as I then slammed down. Transforming is so weird I'm me still but not really "fasttrack" I shouted before grabbing Mc and rushing to school stopping a by the field house before turning back to human.

Mc looked at me "maybe some warning next time" he said before stumbling towards the back door of the school which since we were late that's the door we have to enter by and he was soon walking correctly as we went through the metal detector and it went off like a mother fucker for me so they used the hand held scanner and it never stopped beeping as something started to talk to me 'hello, I am the alpha nanite and we are now one while being correct' as they just let me grab my stuff and go into the car where we would wait cause first period was almost over so me and mc sat by ourselves "dude I think I got more than just the omnitrix" I said as I messed with the watch before the faceplate changed to a clock "what does that mean" he asked " I think I have the alpha nanite as well hence why my body changed" I said as the bell went off and they told us it was time for second period on a C day meaning gym "well maybe you should try out your new body in gym since you never do anything anyway" he whispered to me as I nodded "yeah but the teachers might not recognize me" I said as he then pointed at my face "your face is the exact same so they should recognize you" he did as we walked into the gym.

Sure enough he was right nobody mentioned it mainly because I don't really draw attention to myself so no one questioned it but when we all went to change in the locker room everyone noticed I actually joined them for once "hey your actually doing gym work for once" one of them asked as we where all changing "yeah, I decided to just do it and get the grade" I said as I took off my shirt and pants tossing them into my locker with my bag before putting on basketball shorts and a green shirt with my converse still. we had the fucking pacer test I usually get in the twenty's for everything which is very low for a sixteen year old but since I had Batman body so I was prepared to at least get the minimum. Yeah during the test while running at full speed I crashed it the walls on one side cause new body so no clue how it works and on the other side I ran into the bleachers hurt like hell.

Then with pushups I did it until they stopped so I got something like 400 pushups, we then had to change clothes as the bell was about to ring so we all change and then head out of the locker room with Mc walking up to me "you are a mega god" he said as I just nodded before looking at him "I'm Batman" I said in a Batman voice as he chuckled and shook his head "see you later man" he said as we fist bumped and walked our separate ways.

After school ended I went home and prepared for superhero stuff including a costume which was easy to make using fasttrack and this weird tech things that happen to me to make tech fit where it shouldn't using the alpha nanite. Which I then made into nanites that I absorbed so that I can summon it whenever I want before going to bed.

(Chapter end)

(So how was this story prepare for more soon to all of my stories)


End file.
